visita inesperada
by ardalus
Summary: Durante las arduas noches de trabajo en el hospital de Konoha, la doctora Haruno recibe una visita inesperada. Kakasaku, espero les guste.
**Visita inesperada**

2-mayo-2016

—***—

—¡Sakura-san, Sakura-san! Tiene una visita —la joven Moegi corre presurosa por los pasillos, sus trenzas revolotean de un lado a otro a cada paso. Una joven ojiverde se pone de pie y la observa, pero de tras de la pelirosada una figura imponente se yergue amenazante.

Con mirada furiosa, la enorme y malhumorada supervisora observa a la joven practicante, remarcando las cejas y frunciendo boca. De inmediato al joven de cabello anaranjado modera el paso y, silenciosa, continúa caminando hasta llegar frente a la doctora Haruno y a la intimidante supervisora.

—Bueno Sakura, debo continuar con mi trabajo, así que te dejo esos documentos. Por favor tenlos listos antes de que termine mi turno ya que no pienso esperar ni un minuto más.

—No se preocupe señorita Rumiko, los tendré listos antes de que pase una hora, yo misma se los llevaré a su despacho.

—Hump, bien —la imponente y corpulenta mujer da un paso girando el cuerpo y quedando justo frente a la pequeña Moegi, quien a pesar de de haber crecido bastante los últimos años, apenas y alcanza a llegar por debajo del hombro a la enorme mujer— y tú, no te distraigas demasiado, estaré vigilando que regreses a tu puesto de inmediato.

—S-si señorita Rumiko —dando un brinco a un lado, y sujetando contra su pecho la tabla de notas en su mano, la pequeña deja el paso libre a su superior, quien sonríe sardónicamente y camina lenta y toscamente por el pasillo. Sus sonoros pasos retumban por todo el lugar, incluso las paredes y cristales parecen temblar a su paso.

Sakura observa alegarse a la curiosa dama, quien, a pesar de su apariencia tosca y refunfuñante, considera una muy buena amiga. Tras sonreír ligeramente, la doctora Haruno desvía la mirada hacia su joven pupila, la cual tiembla de forma descontrolada, justo como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona. Una gota de sudor y una risa nerviosa se dibujan en el rostro de la ojiverde, ciertamente a su aprendiz aún le falta mucho por aprender.

—Entonces Moegi, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

—¡Ah! ¡Tiene una visita! —la más joven recupera su confianza y observa a su mayor.

—¿Una visita? ¿A esta hora? —la pelirosa observa el reloj en la pared, el cual marca las 2:35am —¿segura?

—Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo.

—Mmm… estas no son horas de visita, dile que estoy ocupada y que vuelva mañana —la doctora Haruno se da la vuelta y se dispone a entrar a su despacho cuando la ágil Moegi corre y se coloca frente a ella.

—No puedo hacer eso —extendiendo los brazos, la joven cubre la puerta.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —intentando rodear por un lado y luego por el otro, la doctora Haruno intenta a travesar el marco de la puerta, pero los brazos de Moegi se lo impiden –¡anda! Déjame entrar, no estoy para juegos.

—No es un juego, es que… tiene que verlo. ¡Dijo que era una emergencia!

—¿En serio? —cruzando los brazos, Haruno observa a su pupila quien luce desesperada, bloqueando la puerta todavía —¿acaso esa persona está herida? ¿Se está desangrando?

—No.

—¿Tiene algún mal grave que requiera hospitalización?

—No

—¿Esta drogado o envenenado?

—Este… no… —mirando con extrañes a su mayor, la joven aligera los brazos y en ese instante Sakura sonríe.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninja, la pelirosa lanza un golpe al estómago de la joven, quien al intentar cubrirse baja los brazos, y antes de recibir golpe alguno, la ojijade ya se encuentra dentro de la habitación, sentada sobre el escritorio y con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—Pero... ¿que?

—Debes entrenar más, aunque seamos médicos eso no significa que descuidemos nuestro entrenamiento ninja, recuerda que todas son habilidades importantes y nunca sabes cuándo serán necesarias —girando sobre el escritorio, la ojiverde baja del otro lado del mueble y se sienta en un enorme sillón, estirando sus manos sobre el escritorio y dibujando una sonrisa triunfante— ahora ya puedes retirarte, y dile a esa persona que lo atenderé mañana, en horario de visita.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —Moegi se acerca al escritorio y se recarga desesperada, la mirada intensa de la joven llama la atención de la doctora, quien decide continuar su ronda de preguntas.

—¿Cómo se llama esa persona?

—¡No puedo decirle! —Casi llorando, Moegi responde aún más desesperada que antes.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría!

—¿Quién es? —la pelirosa insiste, levantándose y encarando a la menor, quien asustada da un paso hacia atrás y cae tras el escritorio.

—No puedo decirle, dijo que me despediría si se lo decía —asomando la cabeza la orilla de la superficie de madera, la joven asistente se oculta de inmediato tras el mueble.

—Mmm… —Haruno se levanta e intenta ver al otro lado del mueble, pero solo logra ver un bulto tiritando.

—Por favor, Sakura-san, ¡vaya a verlo!

—¿Te dijo para que quería verme? —rodeando el escritorio, Sakura observa a la joven abrazando sus piernas.

—Bueno, menciono algo… —colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y levantando la vista, la joven Moegi observa de reojo a su superiora.

—¿Qué fue lo que mencionó? —levantando al ceja, la pelirosa observa a la menor.

—Dijo que… —totalmente colorada, la joven agita la cabeza y abraza sus piernas de nuevo —¡Nooo! ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!

—Hump, con que no, ¡eh! —arremangando su bata y apretando sus puños, la doctora se acerca con paso firme hacia la joven aprendiz.

—¡Eh! Sakura-san ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma? ¿Sa-sakura-san? ¡NOOOO!

—***—

En el enorme lobby del Hospital Central de Konoha, una figura alta, de traje negro y grisáceos cabellos, destaca de entre un vacío sepulcral. Se observa a si mismo frente a uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar. Practicando una sonrisa y luego desdibujándola, intercalando serenidad y alegría en su rostro el cual permanece cubierto por una máscara negra en todo momento.

En ese instante una campanilla resuena perturbando el silencio del lugar, el hombre gira sobre sus talones y arregla su cabello, coloca sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, pero luego las alza esculcando sus propios bolsillos, observa en todas direcciones para finalmente fijar su vista en una banca cercana. De un rápido movimiento se acerca, recoge un pequeño y colorido recipiente plástico, y de nueva cuenta se pone de pie en el lugar donde se encontraba, arregla su cabello nuevamente y sonríe hacia el frente.

Del otro extremo del lugar, una puerta metálica se abre de par en par, una esbelta figura se dibuja en el interior del pequeño cubículo, de rosados cabellos y larga bata blanca. Tras observar al hombre de cabellera despeinada intentar acomodar sus rebeldes cabellos, sonríe y camina decidida fuera del elevador.

Tras de sí las puertas se cierran nuevamente, la kunoichi sonríe, el hombre responde su sonrisa mientras ella se acerca y él se mantiene inmóvil.

—Así que… ¿un asunto urgente? —colocándose frente al peligris, la joven doctora cruza los brazos y sonríe.

—De máxima prioridad para la aldea —acortando la distancia, rodeando la cintura de la joven sin recato alguno, el mayor besa suavemente la frente de la chica quien sonríe al tiempo que un rubor adorna sus mejillas.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —inclinando la cabeza de lado, la chica sonríe mientras el peligris giña sus ojos.

—El futuro de toda la nación depende de ello —el hombre señala con la vista los bancos a un lado de ellos, y sin mayor demora se sientan uno junto al otro.

—No puedo creer que estás aquí ¿sabes la hora que es?

—La pregunta correcta es ¿lo sabes tú? Recuerda que un rey no puede conciliar el sueño si su reina no está presente —sonriendo bajo la máscara, el hombre observa a la joven cuyas mejillas se colorean aún más.

—Sabes que tengo que trabajar, el turno nocturno no es algo de lo que pueda desligarme tan fácilmente.

—Lo sé, y por eso te culpo de mis desvelos.

—¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa?

—¡Claro! Sin ti no puedo dormir, y si no duermo eventualmente moriré, y eso sería un problema para la aldea.

—Hump —el jounin mantiene una sonrisa mientras la joven hace un puchero de inconformidad.

—¡En verdad!

—Aún así, no tenías por qué asustar a la pobre Moegi —recargándose completamente en la banca, juntando las piernas, colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas y cerrando los ojos, la joven finge disgusto, aunque segundos después una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y abre un ojo observando a su acompañante.

—¿Asustar?

—Si… me conto tus planes —sin moverse, la joven entrecierra los ojos mostrando un rostro de desaprobación hacia su mayor.

—Te refieres a lo de… —abriendo los ojos por completo, el jounin se acerca a la joven quien ahora sonríe.

—Sí, me conto sobre que tu visita urgente era asegurar la supervivencia de la aldea… y su descendencia.

—No dije ninguna mentira —encogiéndose en hombros el ahora sexto Hokage, entrecierra los ojos al tiempo que su exalumna niega con la cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿En serio? Dime, ¿cuáles son realmente tus planes?

—Bueno, yo pensaba llegar aquí, secuestrarte, llevarte a mi cueva y no salir hasta un mes después

—¿Y qué haríamos en todo ese tiempo? —la joven se acerca seductoramente a su mayor, tocando su pecho. Este sonríe, y acerca su rostro al de ella, intercambiando miradas y sonriendo cómplices.

—… ¿en verdad quieres que lo diga?

—Mmm, no, puedo verlo en tu mirada —observándola en silencio durante algunos segundos, finalmente el jounin alza la mano, tira de su máscara hacia abajo y besa intensamente a la joven, esfumando todo pensamiento de su mente y enfocándose en disfrutar el contacto de ese par de suaves y carnosos labios que le han estado seduciendo todo este tiempo en todas sus fantasías.

—Entonces ¿lo hacemos? —separándose finalmente, un hilo de baba mantiene unidas ambas bocas hasta que la distancia es demasiada y se rompe, escurriendo por ambos pares de labios.

—Me encantaría ayudarle en sus planes señor Hokage, pero su entramado tiene un par de fallas.

—¿Y cuáles podrían ser esas fallas? —besándola nuevamente, el peligris sonríe interesado.

—En primer lugar, debo terminar mi turno —metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su bata, la joven saca un pañuelo con el que limpia sus propios labios, borrando las huellas del reciente contacto, y posteriormente acaricia los de su acompañante, desapareciendo el color rojo del labial esparcido por todo su rostro.

—Puedo esperar —sintiendo la mano acariciar su piel, el jönin entrecierra los ojos.

—En segundo lugar, no he comido nada desde esta tarde, si hacemos lo que dices moriríamos de hambre.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero lo tengo solucionado! —los ojos del peligris se abren sorprendiendo a la chica, y de la nada el hombre le muestra el pequeño recipiente plástico que minutos antes cuidaba con recelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —estirando las manos y recibiendo el pequeño objeto, la joven fija su vista en el inesperado presente.

–Ábrelo y compruébalo tu misma —Sakura observa a su mayor, luego sonríe imaginando el regalo recién recibido.

Cuidadosa, la joven doctora abre el diminuto recipiente, cuyo contenido parece brillar resplandeciente al ver la luz. Por un momento su sonrisa crece al imaginar a un cuidadoso y meticuloso Hokage eligiendo el presente adecuado solo para esta ocasión. Pero cuál es su sorpresa cuando al enfocar el interior del recipiente solo puede observar un par de hojas de lechuga, un apio y unas rebanadas de jitomate.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu almuerzo, pensé que tendrías hambre y decidí traértelo. Primero pensé en algo de arroz y huevo cocido, pero luego recordé que te encantan las ensaladas así que ¡aquí esta!

Sakura fija su mirada en el raquítico almuerzo, sus ojos reflejan decepción, un silencio enorme se apodera del lugar y en el fondo se escucha el fugaz sonido de una tripa hambrienta por algo más sustancioso.

—Tengo que irme —la joven se pone de pie y devuelve el recipiente al peligris, quien la observa confuso alejarse.

—¡Espera! ¿Y qué pasa con nuestro plan de repoblar la tierra? —levantándose, el hombre estira el brazo, intentando alcanzar la sombra de su amada y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Deteniéndose frente al elevador, la joven presiona el botón del último piso, se da vuelta y observa al jönin mientras las puertas se abren a sus espaldas.

—Primero, ve y consigue un almuerzo mucho mejor que eso, y cuando lo tengas vuelve a buscarme —dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, la joven entra en el ascensor— por cierto, salgo a las 6:00am, procura ser puntual —con las manos en su espalda, la joven ladea el rostro y dibuja una sonrisa mientras las puertas se cierran frente a ella, ocultando su figura tras las brillantes y frías puertas metálicas.

Fin.

—***—

Nota del autor: ¿Qué es lo que he escrito? Digamos que una historia de amor y locura, amor de un joven Hokage hacia una hermosa Doctora Ninja, y locura ante la frustración de no recibir el almuerzo deseado.

Debo dar las gracias muy especialmente a Shi Hatake, quien si su inspiración infinita esta historia no habría sido posible. ¡Hola Shi! :D

Sin más, me despido.

¡Bye!


End file.
